Don't Have To Be Superman
by inenochian1
Summary: Another 4.03/4.04 fix it. Can you tell how much that pointless klaine breakup still bothers me? The whole thing was so OOC, I cringed the whole time. My klaine is Canon season 2 klaine, and this is how it should've gone down.


_3_ _Missed Call(s) Blaine_ _3_

Kurt stared at his phone screen, guilt churning at the pit of his stomach as he lay in his bed. He had promised himself that he and Blaine would be alright even in a long distance relationship. Had promised himself that he wouldn't ignore the love of his life for the glamor of the new city, because of course Blaine was more important. He was more important than New York or NYADA or Vogue.

But that's exactly what he had done. And now it was midnight, and Blaine had school tomorrow and was probably already sleeping but Kurt needed to apologize. Needed to know that they were good and that they were going to make it in the long run.

Before he knew it, Kurt was already setting up for a Skype call. The screen kept ringing and the dark weight on Kurt's chest kept feeling heavier and heavier. Blaine was a light sleeper. Even if he had been sleeping, the call should've woken him up, so really the only reason why Blaine wouldn't pick up would be if he didn't want to talk to Kurt.

Not that Kurt would deserve anything less than that. He had behaved like an idiot, had taken their relationship for granted just because they were always on the same page. Or at least they used to be. Ever since Kurt's leaving had become a tangible thing instead of a faraway idea, something had shifted. Neither of them were used to love. Having faced with too much abandonment in their young lives, and it had brought forth a lot of insecurities.

But, Kurt was going to fix this, one way or another. Because if there was one person in this whole world who Kurt would give everything up for, it was Blaine.

Blaine himself picked up at the 12th ring and Kurt let out a quiet sigh if relief,

"Hey" Blaine's room was covered in darkness, the only source of light being the computer screen, but he didn't sound sleepy at all. Kurt tried to smile, but it was feeble at best against the resignation in Blaine's voice,

"Hey, hun." Kurt tried to sound chipper as he laid down on his bed. And Blaine did the same on the other side if the screen,

"Kurt, it's midnight. I have school tomorrow... Did something happen?" It would've been comical how fast Blaine's tone had shifted from almost aloof to downright concerned if it didn't hit Kurt like a punch in the gut. This was Kurt's fault too. Every time they had talked, Kurt had been so excited to tell Blaine all about his day, he hadn't thought that Blaine might want to share his life with Kurt too. Sometimes, Kurt really hated how much of a selfish bitch he was.

"No. No, nothing's happened. I just, I saw your missed calls. Did something happen there?"

Blaine was silent, as if gauging whether or not Kurt really wanted to hear what he wanted to say. Kurt could've punched himself in the face for ever making Blaine doubt his importance in Kurt's heart. Blaine gave him a small smile, and his voice when he answered, was a fraction warmer.

"I won the elections. I'm the new student body president of McKinley high."

Kurt couldn't help the squeal that left his lips, nor the excited clapping. It brought out a slight chuckle out of Blaine though, so Kurt didn't regret it.

"That's amazing! My boyfriend, the first gay President of a public school in Ohio." Kurt sighed, "You're a natural born leader, Blaine. And I'm so proud of you."

And oh, the smile was gone now. And instead, tears where shining in Blaine's eyes. He looked so tired. And Kurt scrambled to divert the conversation to something happier,

"So, did you celebrate?" Kurt's chipper voice sounded fake even to himself and Blaine's mood dampened further,

"Yeah." Blaine choked out, then cleared his throat, "At breadsticks, that's where I had called you, to tell you all about it. But you didn't pick up."

Kurt was sure that Blaine didn't make it sound accusatory, his boyfriend was too good at the heart for manipulation, unlike himself. But it sounded like that anyway. Kurt felt himself losing his place in Blaine's heart, could feel his boyfriend giving up, and God, Kurt panicked. He panicked and he searched for words, anything to make it all better, but before he could, Blaine sighed.

He sounded defeated, and Kurt wanted to scream at him, beg him for another chance, but his throat felt blocked,

"Look, I really do need to go to sleep now. And so do you if you don't want to wake up with bags under your eyes. We'll just talk... whenever."

And with that, Blaine hung up. Kurt felt his stomach twist, his breath coming up in short, panicked bursts. God, he couldn't lose Blaine. He would _die._

Quickly he scrambled up his bed and booked the earliest flight to Ohio. The earliest one left in four hours. He was tight on money as it was. And going back now would mean he won't be able to go back for summer, but this was more important.

He was throwing clothes in the suitcase when he remembered that he had a job of sorts now. So, whilst collecting his toiletries, he called Isabelle Wright,

"Hello, Isabelle Wright speaking."

"Mrs.Wright? This is Kurt hummel."

"Kurt! What can I do for you? And I've told you multiple times that you need to call me Isabelle."

"Right. Isabelle, I know I haven't been working very long at Vogue, but I'm going to need to next two days off. I'm going to Ohio right now. It's a bit of an emergency."

There was a pause, "Kurt, I don't mind giving you a few days of leave. We have plenty of interns, but are you alright? You don't sound like you should be going anywhere on your own."

"I'm fine. Thank you for understanding. But I really need to go now, my flight's in three hours."

Rachel was out in the hall when Kurt came out with a suitcase rolling behind him, he didn't give her a chance to question him before he spoke,

"I'm going to Ohio. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"What? Why?" Rachel screeched, but Kurt was almost out of the door by then,

"To save my relationship." Kurt called out.

Blaine went to school the next day feeling like death. He had hoped Kurt would try to call him again after Blaine had hung up on him like a fucking drama queen, but he been disappointed yet again. This was like all of Blaine's worst fears coming true. Of course Kurt didn't have time for his high-school boyfriend in Ohio. He was in _New York_. Kurt has been in love with New York long before he fell in love with Blaine. But God knows, Blaine missed him.

Kurt had been so sure that they would make it. But now it just seemed like he just didn't care either way. And Blaine was trying to be cool about it, because what if coming off as clingy or needy just speeded up the end of their relationship? Because Blaine _could see_ it now. Kurt was meeting new people everyday. People more interesting or good looking or _taller_ than Blaine. It won't be too long before Kurt found someone better than him. New York will appreciate Kurt. The people in New York will. And as much as Blaine wanted Kurt to be appreciated by everyone he met, he also didn't want Kurt to forget about him.

The classes went by at the glacial pace, and at the end of the school day, Blaine found himself dragging his feet towards the choir room. He was in no mood to sing, or act happy, or really do anything.

But when he neared the choir room, he could hear Tina squealing and Sam laughing and Artie's voice talking in rapid fire gangsta lingo. It made Blaine's feet walk faster. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly was not his boyfriend, who was in New York the night before, to be standing there, surrounded by his former glee club members,

"Kurt?" Blaine's tone sounded reverent to his own ears, but he couldn't help it because, _God, because kurt was here._

Kurt turned to him with a wide grin, and it softened immediately into something for fond and intimate. The new glee clubbers looked on in various levels of confusion and curiosity as the seniors took a few steps back from Kurt,

"Hey, honey. Surprise!" Kurt lifted his arms a bit lamely. He should've bought a gift. Or flowers. _Dammit._ He remembers how much Blaine appreciates flowers. But, the lack of flowers didn't seem to matter to Blaine. One moment he was standing still as a statue at the choir room doorway and the next, he was running, his satchel on the ground and into the open arms of the love of his life.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Blaine breathed out, his mouth pressed to Kurt's neck and Kurt kissed his hair,

"I missed you. And I owe you a huge apology."

Blaine pulled back, his heart thrumming. Oh God, was this about yesterday? Did Kurt seriously fly back to Ohio just because Blaine was upset with him?

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. But will you sit down? In true New Direction fashion, I prepared something for you. And while I know songs never really solve anything, and we will talk about this _a_ _lot,_ I cannot think of a song better than this to tell you how I'm feeling right now."

"Okay." Blaine agreed, already smiling, feeling so much lighter than he had felt in _months_. And he was about to move over to where everyone else was sitting, watching the pair curiously, when Kurt tugged him back,

"Hey, I haven't touched you in months. Don't I at least get a kiss?" Blaine blushed, looked back at the people staring at them and lowered his voice,

"Now?" Kurt shrugged and smiled impishly,

"You promised."

 _I promise to kiss you. Whenever or wherever you want to._

Blaine had never been able to say no to Kurt. So he presses closer so that there lips meet, and even listening to Sam catcalling at them doesn't make him want to pull away.

Blaine goes back to his seat with a hand covering the massive grin on his face, and when he turns around, Kurt's face is solemn, but his eyes shine just as brightly.

Kurt looks at the audience he has and mentally berates himself for not doing this somewhere more private, as it is, he's not going to change his mind just because a bunch of strange teenagers will be seeing him baring his soul out.

"I need to apologize." He gives Blaine a sad smile, "I know I can be self-centered, and a diva, and I know it's one of the reasons why we work so well together. Because you always balance me out with your selflessness and your compassion. But, I never wanted, I never thought that my self centered nature could hurt you, and I'm so sorry."

Blaine feels his heart warm just as much as he feels it break slightly. Kurt is right. They balance each other perfectly. And he's never giving up that sense of stable balance for anything.

"I'm sorry because I got too caught up in New York and Vogue and I let something even more important to me than my dreams almost slip away." Kurt has tears in his eyes as he looks at Blaine, "You're my number one priority, Blaine Warbler. And I'm so sorry that I made you doubt that for even a second."

Kurt takes a deep breath, looks at the band, and nods

 _"If I could break away_

 _Half of all your pain,_

 _I'd take the worst of it, and_

 _Carry you like you carry me"_

Blaine could feel the tears well up in his eyes, could feel the lump in his throat. This is all he's ever wanted. To know that Kurt wants him too. That Kurt needs him too. That Kurt loves him too.

 _"You say that you're alright_

 _When tears are in your eyes_

 _We're strong enough for this._

 _And I need you,_

 _it's okay that you need me"_

From the moment Blaine met Kurt, he knew that this boy would be in his life for a very long time. He didn't know the extent of that role. Not until _Blackbird._ Not until Kurt stole his heart and kept it for himself in a mortal lock. Blaine didn't realize how important it was for him to know that he had Kurt's heart with him too till he did. He knew that now. Kurt and Blaine, they're equally lost in each other. And as long as they're together, it's okay.

 _"So put your armor on the ground tonight,_

 _Cause everyone's got to come down sometimes."_

The rest of the New Directions watched on in awe as Kurt sang. His voice soaring above the music, reaching hearts in a way very few are ever able to do. Mr.Schue has always known that Kurt has a unique voice. It took sometime to realize that Kurt sang his very best when he sang with emotion. No one could beat him if he put his heart and soul in every note.

 _"I know I've been gone too much_

 _We talk about me too much_

 _I'm selfish and distracted_

 _But I'm here._

 _I'm here and I'm listening."_

Kurt looked guilty as he sang. This was the verse because of which he sang this particularly. It resonated with their situation almost eerily. Kurt knew he was a bitch. He had just never been a bitch to Blaine. And he never ever will be.

 _"And it's just you and me_

 _And these four walls_

 _And we're only human after all"_

The rest of the world faded as Blaine saw a tear roll down Kurt's cheek, and his fingers itched to brush it away. Blaine had realized that he was in love with Kurt in a moment similar to this. And now, listening to Kurt sing _Superman_ , Blaine was also realizing the Kurt loves him too. He knew that before of course. Kurt had told him a lot of times before. But now he could _feel_ it. Kurt's love for him, in that moment, in that room, was tangible.

 _"You rest your eyes now_

 _Take my hand_

 _Even heroes fall down_

 _Now and then"_

Suddenly, the music stopped, and for a moment all that was heard was Kurt's measured breath before his lips parted again,

 _"You can let it go_

 _You don't have to be superman~_

 _You don't have to be superman~_

 _You don't have to hold the world in your hands_

 _You've already shown me that you can_

 _Don't have to be superman."_

The room was silent as the last note died down. Blaine was still looking at Kurt, his eyes wet and shiny but his legs felt like jelly. Instead, it was Marley, sitting between Jake and Ryder who broke the pin drop silence,

"Wow." She breathed out, and shakily, Blaine crossed over to where Kurt was waiting for him. _Kurt is always waiting for him._ They moved simultaneously as they wrapped their arms around each other, and Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips,

"Take me home."

And Kurt did.

_

It's not until they're both lying side my side on Blaine's bed, spent and sated with heavy breaths and a general feeling of bonelessness that Blaine speaks,

"How long are you staying?"

Kurt turns to look at Blaine to find him staring at the ceiling.

"Two days. It's the most I could do. I did just start interning a few weeks ago." Blaine turns to look at Kurt, and Kurt's relieved to see the warmth in those eyes is back,

"I do appreciate the grand gesture, but this was a bit too reckless, don't you think?"

Kurt's fingers caress Blaine's soft cheek, and move further to run through those soft curls, and Blaine's eyes close on their own accord,

"I happen to think it was all _very_ worth it. Besides, Isabelle said that the rate with which I was going, it won't be too long before I get an actual 9 to 5 job at ."

Blaine frowns, eyes still close and scoots closer so that he can wrap himself around Kurt like an octopus,

"What about NYADA, babe?" The casual term of endearment relaxes Kurt more than anything. They'll be fine. They'll talk about it, and then they'll be absolutely fine.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Kurt hesitates, wondering how to put into words whatever it is he's been thinking ever since he got the internship at vogue,

"In freshmen year, before glee, before meeting you, I didn't really have any friends." Kurt starts, and feels Blaine place his lips against Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's love for clothes is something he doesn't remember not having. But, it was in freshmen year of high school that fashion gave him that extra edge to keep going.

"I was thirteen, friendless, in the closet but still being bullied for being gay. Mum was dead and dad and I were pretty much strangers. It... It was really difficult to want to get up in the morning."

Kurt can tell by the way Blaine tenses in his arms that he realizes what Kurt's talking about. He buries himself impossibly closer, his lips shifting from his shoulder to press against his pulse and Kurt runs his hands through Blaine's hair in a silent gesture of _I'm okay now._

"Anyway, I know it sounds silly, but reading vogue, making my own clothes and running blogs on Project Runway... Fashion in general sort of gave me a sense of purpose. It's been very important to me. Much before Broadway was even in the picture."

Blaine pulls away enough so that their eyes meet, and those pretty, pretty hazels are shining again. Kurt doesn't ever want to see Blaine cry again. There's been enough of it this week to last a lifetime.

"It's not silly. Whatever it was that gave me a chance to meet you, it can never be silly." Kurt smiles at him. And they kiss for another few quiet moments,

"Anyway, working at vogue, where my designs are respected instead of mocked, and my input valuable instead of annoying, it really reminded me why I loved fashion so much in the first place. So, I think instead of applying for NYADA, I'm going to intern for Isabelle for a year, and then apply to Parsons instead."

"I want you to be happy Kurt. And I've seen how happy the stage makes you."

Kurt shrugs, his smile almost careless.

"True. But I don't need NYADA to audition for any role I want to audition for." Kurt's face turns serious again, "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about me. I think we've both established that there was a lot of that going on these past few weeks. I came here to apologize, and to make it up to you."

Blaine frowns, "You already did. And I forgave you. You-- God, Kurt, you came back all the way from New York just to sing me a song. Just to tell me you still loved me. I don't think you can up that." Kurt smiles at him,

"Of course I love you. I will always love you. You're it for me, Blaine. I'm going to marry you someday. I just-- we've always been one of the strongest couples I know, and I took that for granted, and I forgot that one of the reasons why we're so strong is because we work on our relationship. And we communicate. And I love that about us."

Blaine grinned,

"Me too. I love us too." Kurt pressed a happy kiss to his cheek and laughed,

"Yes. And I'm sorry that I haven't been listening lately. I promise I will. I'm sorry I've been a bitch--"

"I never said--"

"You didn't have to. I _have_ been a bitch. And I know that you find it incredibly attractive on me whenever I verbally bitch slap someone, but you're precious to me." Kurt moves in closer, holds Blaine's face in his hands so delicately, Blaine might as well have been made of spun gold, "Blaine, you are _so_ precious to me, my stupidity is never supposed to hurt you. And I swear, it never will again."

Blaine can't talk. He can only look at this beautiful man and let his eyes well up with tears for what feels like the umpteenth time.

"Okay." Blaine chokes out, but Kurt gives him a brilliant smile, all lips and tiny teeth and scrunched eyes. Blaine loves it when Kurt smiles without abandon, he's usually so self conscious. Personally, Blaine can't see why, Kurt's smile is adorable. And gorgeous.

"Good." Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's again. "We're going to make this work. And then we'll go to New York and live together and become famous people and marry each other and just live happily ever after."

"Don't forget Little Feta."

"Of course. But for now, I'm here and I'm all yours for the next two days." Kurt looks at him through his lashes, all coy and flirty and biting smirk, "What do you want to do to me, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine laughs, and then moves so that he's straddling Kurt's hips,

"I do have a few ideas for that."


End file.
